4kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
McMMO
McMMO jest bardzo rozbudowanym pluginem, ktry sprawia, że mieszkańcy różnych Królestw będą rozwijali swoje postacie w zupełnie innych kierunkach. McMMO w tym momencie oferuje 13 skilli, z czego na naszym serwerze gracze będą korzystali z 12 z nich. Każde Królestwo ma z góry przypisane 3 skille. Uzgodnione zostało to wspólnie przez Władców Królestw, aby szanse były w miare wyrównane, bo jak wiemy nie jest możliwe w takim wypadku aby każde Królestwo miało takie same szanse. 'Górnictwo' Górnictwo jest skillem w McMMO skupiającym się na kopaniu kilofem blocków typowo górniczych. Specjalna umiejętność Super Breaker pozwala wydobywać te blocki szybciej daje szanse na podwójny drop, przez co kopanie staje się niebywale przyjemne. Umiejętność aktywna: Super kopacz Aby aktywować tą umiejętność należy kliknąć prawym przyciskiem myszy w momencie, gdy w naszej dłoni znajduje się kilof nakierowany na blok, który jest przeznaczony do wykopywania kilofem. Po aktywacji (Po uderzeniu w blok) pozwala wykopywać kilofem bloki o wiele szybciej. Czas trwania skilla na poziomie 0 wynosi 2 sekundy i wzrasta o 1 sekundę co 50 poziomów, aż do poziomu 1000, na którym czas ten wynosi 22 sekundy. Domyślnie tej umiejętności można ponownie użyć po 5 minutach. Czas ten maleje wraz z poziomem gracza. Ta umiejętność zwiększa trzykrotnie szanse na podwójny drop z blocków, jednak bardziej skraca żywotność używanego kilofa. Jeśli kilof zostanie wyczerpany podczas używania umiejętności graczowi zostaną zadane obrażenia. Zalecane jest używanie kilofów z dużą wydajnością. 'Efekty ' Zamiast używać kilofa do kopania można korzystać z Górnictwa Wybuchowego przy pomocy TNT i zapalniczki . By aktywować tą umiejętność należy skradając się podpalić TNT zapalniczką. Podczas korzystania z tego skilla gracz nie musi być w sąsiedztwie oświetlenia. Można aktywować tą umiejętność zdalnie z większej odległości, lecz należy trzymać w dłoni zapalniczkę i kliknąć w TNT w momencie, gdy znajduje się ono w zasięgu wzroku. Na wyższym poziomie występuje potrójny drop oraz wypadanie gruzu jest równe 0. Wraz ze wzrostem poziomu górnictwa zwiększa się też zasięg wybuchu przez TNT. Obrażenia zadawane przez wybuchy zmniejszają się, lecz nie maleją do zera. Należy pamiętać, że normalnie przy wybuchu TNT wypada 30% gruzu, czyli wszystkich rozwalonych przetmiotów. W dodatku promień wybuchu TNT zwiększa się na poziomach 250, 500, 750 oraz 1000. 'Podwójny drop' Co każdy lewel wzrasta o 0,1% szansa na uzyskanie podwójnego dropu z rudy. Na przykład gracz na lewelu 500 będzie miał 50% szans na wyuzyskanie podwójnego dropu z rudy! Podwójny drop działa na wszystkich blokach, które sa najszybciej wydobywane kilofem (stone, rudy itd.) Tabela doświadczenia Oto ile gracz dostaje punktów doświadczenia (xp) przy wykopaniu jednego bloku: 'Przetapianie' Umiejętność przetapiania jest skillem pochodnym. Jego poziom jest w pewnym stopniu zależny od dwóch umiejętności pochodnych - górnictwa i naprawiania. 'Oszczędność paliwa' Ta umiejętność zwiększa czas, przez który paliwo (jak węgiel czy drewno) będzie mogło przepalać materiały w piecu. Czas będzie wzrastał wraz z każdym poziomem przetapiania. Wydajność będzie wzrastać o 0,05 z każdym poziomem, aż do 50 na poziomie 1000. Podwójny wytop Istnieje szansa, że po przetopieniu materiałów dostaniemy ich więcej niż włożyliśmy do przetopu. Prawdopodobień. Zdolność ta jest świetna na zatłoczone serwery, gdzie ilość surowców jest bardzo ograniczona. Dopalacz doświadczenia Z tą umiejętnością ilość doświadczenia, którą dostajemy przetapiając coś wzrasta o 5% co każde 5 poziomów. Umiejętniość auto przetapiania zostaje odblokowana po 100 poziomie i doświadczenie przetapiania oraz doświadczenie wypadające z przetapiania wzrasta o 5% co 5 poziomów. 'Łatwiejsze górnictwo' Przy tej umiejętności istnieje szansa, że podczas wykopywania rudy gracz od razu otrzyma sztabkę zamiast nieprzetopionej jeszcze rudy. Umiejętność uruchamia się automatycznie po przekroczeniu 250 poziomu. Strategia Szybka strategia umiejętności Dobra strategia pomoże dobić Twoje umiejętności do maksimum. Zabij enderdragona i zdobądź jakiś kamień z zaskoczenia. End stone daje duże ilości umiejętności w górnictwie. Jeśli używasz kamiennych kilofów będziesz mógł je naprawić bez konieczności wracania do magazynu. Szybka lista 'Naprawianie' Naprawianie jest pierwszą umiejętnością pokrewnym z umiejętnością pochodną od górnictwa, czyli przepalaniem. 'Jak naprawiać przedmioty' Z każdym poziomem naprawiamy o 0,2% więcej niż na poziomie niższym. Dlatego też, na poziomie 100 naprawimy o 20% więcej niż normalnie. Jedwabne kucie Arcane Forging is used to keep enchantments on items after repairing them, It starts at level 100 of the Repair skill. At level 100 you have a﻿ 10% success chance, this is the level in which Arcane Forging starts. Each level afterwards adds a small % increase. such as at level 250 you gain a 20%, level 500 a 30%, at level 750+ you get a 40%. Along with this there is a chance for a downgrade on the enchantmen. A power II bow would become a power I bow. To turn off Downgrades simple change true to a false. Odzyskiwanie Salvaging is an ability of uncrafting things.You must at least be at level 600 of repair to get access to that ability. A placed Gold block is used to salvage things. Note: If you are going to uncraft enchanted tools/armor you will get a warning. Oto ustawienia domyślne: Procent podstawowej naprawy (bez bonusu) Doświadczenie i lewelowanie Obliczanie doświadczenia Dla każdej naprawy, doświadczenie jest ilością oddanych punktów wytrzymałości mnożona przez wartość materiału. Te wartości znajdują się w poniższej tabeli. Wszystkie zbroje z tego samego materiału posiadają ten sam mnożnik. Narzędzia posiadają współczynnik mnożenia zależnie od ilości materiałów potrzebnych na ich wytworzenie (1,2 lub 3). Jest tak, dlatego że wszystkie narzędzia z tego samego materiału posiadają taką samą wytrzymałość, natomiast każdy składnik zbroi jest tworzony z innej ilości przedmiotów. Średnia cena naprawy jednego zestawu jest obliczana przez dodanie wszystkich punktów wytrzymałości setu i podzielenie go przez ilość materiałów potrzebnych do jego naprawy. Odnosi się to do przedmiotów, które potrzebują 3 materiałów do naprawy (kilof i siekiera), 2 materiałów (motyka i miecz), lub 1 materiał (łopata). Doświadczenie się zwiększa bardziej, w momencie gdy cały materiał jest wykorzystany do naprawy(Przykład: mamy całkowicie zniszczony kilof, naprawiamy go cobblestone'em i mamy w połowie naprawiony kilof, wtedy cały materiał został na 100% użyty. W momencie, gdy kilof jest praktycznie nowy kamień się zmarnuje, bo naprawi mnie niż by mógł). Dla maksymalnej wydajności - za naprawdę butów dostajemy najwięcej doświadczenia, zaraz za nimi są wszystkie narzędzia, które dają więcej doświadczenia niż reszta setu. Dodatkowo, narzędzia złote dostarczą nieco więcej doświadczenia niż narzędzia żelazne, natomiast diamentowa zbroja zapewnia nieco więcej doświadczenia niż złoty pancerz. Buty diamentowe zapewnią około 6.5x więcej doświadczenia niż złote buty podczas naprawy a narzędzia diamentowe zapewnia około 5.9x więcej doświadczenia niż złote narzędzia.